No Doubt's Okay?
by RiversMelody
Summary: You understand me and don't get annoyed when I make my animal noises or when I watch marathons of Deathnote or Doctor Who three days in a row. You're always there for me when I need you and I'm always here for you." Phil brushed some of Dan's hair out of his face...


_This is my first Phanfiction. It's not necessarily shipping them, but Phil just being a sweetheart to Dan and vice versa. Hope you like it :)_

* * *

"If you have made a mess of the flour, you just go like so…" Dan swiped up some of the flour off the counter with his finger. "…and do this!" Dan attacked Phil's face, surprising him.  
"Dan!" Phil cried as Dan smudged flour onto Phil's face. Dan cackled as Phil pouted as if he were a five year old. "You're so mean." he complained as he attempted to wipe it off.  
Dan continued to laugh as his friend kept missing the white powder that still covered the majority of his face. "Did I get any of it?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head. "It's still everywhere." Phil scrunched up his face and tried to look at his nose, looking cross eyed and adorable.  
"I hate you." Phil complained. "I love you too Phil." Dan said as he turned around to shut off Phil's camera momentarily. When he turned back around, Phil still hadn't made any progress; he had actually made it a bit worse. It was now in his hair, coloring the tips of his fringes white. He realized that no matter how adorable Phil looked covered in flour, he needed help.  
Dan finally decided to help his pouting roommate. "Here…" He stepped closer and with his thumb, wiped flour off of his cheek.  
Phil bit his lip. "I still hate you, you know." Dan worked on getting the flour out of his hair. "No you don't." Dan chuckled. Phil nodded "Yes I do. You're terrible to live with and you always attack me with all purpose flour." Dan smiled again.  
"Don't pretend you don't like it." Phil waited patiently as Dan continued to brush his fingers through his fringes. "I've actually been looking for a new flat." Phil said with a straight face. Dan knew Phil was joking, but a part of him wondered if he had ever thought of it.  
"Well good luck finding a better roommate than me." Dan said, joking back, secretly upset. Phil stuck out his tongue at Dan just before he leaned over the counter and turned the camera back on. "Let's get back to filming." He said, as he pressed play again and Dan plastered on a smile. He didn't bother to point out the fact that Phil still had flour beside his nose.

Dan was picking apart his cookie shaped like a llama, zoning out when Phil made a Kirby face in front of him and meowed. Dan laughed half-heartedly and looked back down at his cookie. "You look sad." Phil observed, picking up a cookie crumb off of the counter and eating it.  
Dan shrugged and nibbled on the llama's leg. Phil pouted "Why are you sad? Does your llama cookie not taste good?" Dan shook his head "It's fine. Quite delicious actually." Phil sighed "Come on then. What's wrong?" Dan shook his head. "I'm just being stupid. It doesn't matter." He stood up and wandered to the fridge to get some milk. "Dan, it does matter. Tell me."  
Dan was silent, ignoring Phil as he poured some milk into a glass. "Dan, come on. I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me. I hate it when you're sad." Phil sat down in the empty bar stool, beside the one Dan had been sitting in. "Or is it just me in general that you hate?" Dan hissed.  
Phil froze, startled by what he had said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dan put the milk down and shrugged. "You should, I mean I'm a horrible person. I'm a total arse to you and I'm terrible to live with. You've said so yourself." Dan glared at Phil. "Is this about earlier? Because I was joking, you know that don't you?" Phil's eyebrow furrowed together.  
Dan huffed. "Not just earlier. All the time. I'm so mean to you and you say you hate me and I believe it even if you're joking because it is reasonable to hate me because I'm a horrible person." Phil frowned. "Don't say that! You're a wonderful person and I don't hate you. It's not possible to hate you." Dan made a face and turned to put the milk back in the fridge.  
"Dan! You have to believe me." Dan didn't turn around and Phil huffed. "Dan, look at me!" he tugged on his friend's arm. Dan looked at Phil though his hair.  
"I don't think I could ever have a better roommate or friend than you. You were there for me when Ryan passed away and you offered me a home when no one else did. You understand me and don't get annoyed when I make my animal noises or when I watch marathons of Deathnote or Doctor Who three days in a row. You're always there for me when I need you and I'm always here for you."  
Phil brushed some of Dan's hair out of his face, as he began to look happier.  
"I don't think I could ever live with anyone else. I'd be lonely without you. I'd even miss your pranks, which I hate but they're funny and I don't hate you for them. You shouldn't hate yourself Dan, because you are loved so much. Not only are you an Internet sensation, but your also my best friend in the universe and I love you. And I know you have these little break downs and you doubt yourself but you shouldn't. And even if you do, know that I never will okay?"  
Dan stared at Phil for a moment in awe through his tears and then wrapped his arms around him. Phil laughed and hugged him back.  
"I love you Phil." Dan whimpered. Phil nuzzled his face into his best friend's shoulder and smiled.

* * *

_AN: If you watch Phil's "Draw My Life", Phil mentions he had a friend who passed away but understandably didn't say a name; so I named him Ryan. I might continue but I'm also working on a longer Phanfic already so up soon hopefully :) Thanks for reading and remember to R&R_


End file.
